


Hooky

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1957, M/M, Pre-Beatles, based on some true stuff, fluff?, i guess, i mean they don't kiss or anything but there's some vague flirting, this is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: When John Lennon asks you to hang out, you kinda just drop everything and go. Even if it's the middle of the school day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on here! This should be exciting, but it's really nerve-wracking!

"When the problem gives you a triangle like this, and it tells you two of the side lengths and one of the angles, then this is the equation you use: the blah of blah, blah, blah blah..."

Paul tuned out the teacher and went on doodling in his workbook. He never much cared for mathematics.  
He glanced out the window and something (or someone, rather) caught his eye.

He grinned and raised his hand. "Mrs. Fitzpatrick, may I use the restroom, please?"

The teacher didn't even turn away from the board. "Yes, yes, just hurry back."

Paul gathered up all his things. He ran out of the classroom, down the hall and out the nearest door. He hurried out to meet John by the window.

"S'bout time, slow coach," John greeted him.

"Hello to you too. And what the devil is that?" Paul pointed at a poster John had flashed at him in the window. It read "COME ON OUT, PAULIE!" 

John was confused. "What's wrong with it?"

"'Paulie'?"

"Oh, that. It's a nickname, you know!"

"Polly is a girl's name."

John stuck his nose in the air. "Well! If you get to call me Johnny, then I get to call you Paulie!"

"You're an ass," chuckled Paul. "Anyway, what would you like to do today?"

"Oof, I'm starving," John retrieved his bike from against the brick wall. "Come on, lunch is on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just hurry and get your pretty little behind in the basket, Paulie, the diner closes early today."

Paul pouted, but stuffed himself into the basket on the front of the bike. "You've got money?"

John started pedaling. "Hold on tight!" 

"Whoa!"

About half an hour later, John and Paul were at the local diner, having eaten tons of food.

"Ohhh, I'm so full. As though I wasn't fat enough already," Paul patted his stomach. "I can't believe you can afford all this."

"Hah, I wish," John replied.

"What?!" sputtered Paul. "Then w--"

"SHHH, keep your voice down!" snapped John. He leaned in and whispered, "Follow my lead."

Paul did a little jump in his seat as John stood up suddenly.

"YOU TRAITOR!" exclaimed the older boy. "I saw you kissin' Jillian in the cemetery yesterday! I warned you to keep away from her!"

The younger boy took a second to look around. People were starting to stare. 

"Ho-How could you call me a traitor?!" he played along. "Jill dated me before she dated you! And she always liked me best!"

"Why, you...!"

They threw a couple fake punches at each other as the other customers cheered them on. Before things could get too loud, the owner of the diner stomped over and grabbed the feuding teens by their collars.

"Oh, no, you don't! None of that fighting in my diner!" He tossed them out the door. "And stay out!"

While John stood up instantly, Paul took a second to rub his sore bum. 

"Yow...he didn't have to snap at us like that. And he kicked us out before we got a chance to pay."

"That was the whole point, Paulie!" snorted John. "And you call me an ass! Now let's run for it before he figures it out!"

Paul looked John straight in the face. Then he started laughing, and laughing, and laughing. John just stared at him.

"OOOH, Johnny, that's! That's...!" he wiped a tear of merriment from his eye. "That is genius! How often do you get free food that way?"

"First time," shrugged John. "I've had the idea to do it for a while now. But I wanted my first time to be with you, Paul. Sorry for springin' it outta nowhere like that. Wanted it to be more believable."

Paul let out one more laugh. "Ohh, that was great...well, I guess I should get back to class."

"Nah," declared John, grabbing his handlebars. "Let's go to your house and smoke. Mimi flushed all my cigarettes."

"Flushed 'em?" giggled Paul.

"Yeah," John began walking his bike beside Paul. "I slipped out a swear word in front of her and she snatched the whole box right outta me hands. She said 'These dirty things have given you a dirty mouth!' So she flushed 'em, and then she said 'now they're down there with the rest of the crap!' It's ridiculous, I never catch a break."

Paul smiled reassuringly. "Someday you will, John." 

The two spent the rest of the day at Paul's house just smoking and playing music together.

Yeah, someday they'd catch a break.


End file.
